Make Me Believe
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Miku loves Kaito. She is certain of that. But when a new girl moves in at the orphanage for teenagers, she finds herself doubting everything she ever was. A/U, shoujou ai, Miku X Luka, slight Meiko X Kaito!
1. Accidents

**Oooh my first try on writing a "yuri" fanfic! Please be nice to me^^"**

**Warning: Shoujou ai~ Miku x Luka, shifting POV, slight Meiko x Kaito and maybe more if I decide to add it...**

**Disclaim: I do not own neither a Miku nor a Luka software, and I do not own the character names, designs, anything. Just a fan :D**

**Enjoy chapter one, guys~!^^**

[Miku's POV]

It was a hot summerday in the middle of August. The sun was shining down on a certain little park in a certain little city on a certain little girl. Her name was Miku. Her green pigtails was floating backwords with the wind as she was walking through the public park.

She was in a good mood for once. Lately, she had been very down. She was an orphan and lived with a group of other teenagers in an orphanage. Even though they were all really nice to her, she felt as if though something was missing. And her crush, a guy at the orphanage called Kaito, never noticed her. He never looked at anyone besides that Meiko girl. However, as much as Miku wanted to hate Meiko with all her heart, she just couldn't. Meiko had always helped her out ever since the day she arrived at the orphanage. She felt like she had no one to talk to about her problems.

She couldn't tell Meiko, the one person she actually trusted, since it concerned her as well. She couldn't tell Rin and Len, the blonde twins, since Len would lose interest after a few minutes, and Rin would get agressive and do something rashed without giving it a second thought. She didn't want to tell it to those new kids, Gumi and Gakupo. They only just arrived a month ago, and she didn't really trust them that much yet. And that was about it.

As she was walking in her own thoughts, she didn't notice a pink haired girl walking towards her before it was too late. With a loud *thud* she walked straight into this other girl. They both fell over, and ended up on the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!"

A voice squealed. Miku looked up. Infront of her, a girl with long, wavy, pink hair was sitting. Her eyes was shut tight, but Miku had a feeling that they would be blue. The girl opened her eyes, looked at Miku, and...

"Watch where you are going, you idiot!"  
>... yelled at her. Miku frowned.<br>"I don't remember you noticing me either?"  
>She answered. The pinkette got up with a quick move, and flipped her hair in the direktion of the wind.<p>

"Whatever freak. Just don't touch me. Ever again!"  
>And with that said, she dissapeared. Miku looked at her in misbelief. Never in her life had anyone been so rude to her. Ever! This girl was so... so... annoying! However, Miku couldn't help but think of her face, her hair, her beauty. She really was a remarkably beautiful girl.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku X Luka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home..."  
>Miku sighed, as she closed the main door to the big orphanage.<br>"Hey Miku, we're inhere!"  
>Rin's shrill voice answered.<p>

"Come say hi to the new girl! You are gonna share rooms"  
>"Oh right, she was coming today..."<br>Miku said, trying to sound excited. Actually, she never wanted a roommate. She just wanted to be left alone. She walked in to the living room seing all her friends gathered around someone.

"Miku! This is Luka. She's gonna be your new roommate!"

Kaito moved, and revealed a pink haired girl with deep, blue eyes. Mikus eyes widened. So did the other girls.

"YOU?"  
>They shouted at each other.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku X Luka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate her! HATE HER!"  
>Miku yelled, slamming the door into Meiko and Gumis room.<p>

"Relax. She's not that bad!"  
>Gumi said from her bed. She was playing some game on an old gameboy someone donated as charity.<br>"Oh yeah? You wouldn't think so if YOU had run into her earlier and she acted like a total idiot towards you!"

"How'do you kno that..."

Gumi mumbled, but got too caught up in her game to actually follow the discussion through.

"Miku, come sit!"  
>Meiko said, and padded on her bed. Miku obeyed, and sat down.<p>

"She just... I really think she does everything she can to piss me off, you know! She... she walks around like she owns the god damn place!"  
>"Maybe she's just trying to fit in or something?"<p>

"No way! She's just such a... pretending jerk!"  
>"Which means...?"<p>

"She looks sooo pretty and sooo nice and all that, but on the inside, she's ugly, bitchy and rude! And it bothers me that she looks like an angel when she acts like a devil, you know! She acts so proud! Doesn't she know it's a deadly sin, pride?"  
>Miku was done ranting, and everything went quiet for a few seconds. Then, Meiko sighed, and put her arm around the other girl's shoulder.<p>

"Miku... pride may be a deadly sin.. but so is envy! Now, are you sure that you are not the slightest envious at her?"

"Absolutely not!"  
>Miku stated, crossing her arms across her chest.<p>

"Well, the best you can do in this situation is... try to be nice towards her. Maybe she'll lighten up and turn out to be really nice?"

"Yea right!"  
>Miku pouted.<p>

"At least try!"  
>Miku sighed as a sign of defeat.<p>

"Fine! But if this goes wrong, I have no one else to blame but you!"  
>She smiled at her friend. Meiko laughed.<p>

"I can live with that!"  
>Miku closed the door, and turned around. On a chair right next to Meiko and Gumis room, the new girl, Luka was sitting, reading a book. Miku stared at her. Clearly, she had heard it all. All of it. Miku felt like the biggest piece of shit in the entire world. The girl WAS a rude, selfcentered jerk, but she didn't deserve hearing that.<p>

"Umm... Luka... I..."

"Shut up. I don't care if you like me or not. It makes no difference to me!"  
>For some reason, that felt like a smack in the face to Miku.<p>

"But, I..."  
>"No but's! Just leave me the hell alone! I don't need you to fake to like me! Hell, I don't even need you to actually like me! I just need you to not bother me ever again with your stupid apologises, and we'll be good!"<br>With very long, elegant steps, the tall pinkhead left the room, leaving Miku close to crying in the hallway. Never in her life had she felt this shitty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku X Luka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Miku couldn't sleep. She kept looking at the other bed standing all the way in the other corner of the room. She could hear Lukas breath, calm and steady. She was asleep. The events of the day kept running through her head. One thing really kept bothering her; Luka was so beautiful and so ugly at the same time. It was terrible. She found herself wishing that they would get a good realtionship as time passed by. Lukas breath became faster, and she snorted silently. However, Miku didn't notice, untill Luka turned around, eyes wide open, and awake. In a floating second their eyes met in the moonlight. Miku quickly looked away in embarrasment, and closed her eyes. She could really use some sleep now...

**And end of the very first chapter! I really hope you liked it, and want to come back for more^^**

**It doesn't look too good for our main characters, huh? D: but I promise you, things will work out fine... for a short period of time at least.. D see'ya~!**


	2. A complications morning

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter~! I'm sorry that it took so long, but I have been really busy... OTL**

**Btw, there was a review that said something about my grammar, and I know it's really bad, but english isn't my first language, so... I'm sorry, I hope you can see through my grammatic errors and enjoy the story anyway! :D**

**Warning: Shoujou ai~ Miku x Luka, shifting POV, slight Meiko x Kaito and maybe more if I decide to add it...**

**Disclaim: I do not own neither a Miku nor a Luka software, and I do not own the character names, designs, anything. Just a fan :D**

**Here goes chapter 2!**

[Luka's POV]

From the moment that girl had walked into her life, Luka knew she was going to be bad news. The pinkette sat up in her bed, letting her eyes run over her new room. The walls were white, and in her side of the room, empty. In the other girls side of the room, posters adorned the walls. Said girl, Miku was still asleep in the other bed. Luka looked at her face. Her mouth was opened wide, she was drooling on her pillow, and she looked so very ridiculous. Luka got up from her bed, opened her closet and began to undress herself.

[Miku's POV]

Miku rubbed her eyes, yawning silently. She blinked twice, and scratched her head. Suddenly, her eyes caught something moving in the other side of the room. Her entire body froze, as she realised, it was her roommate undressing. She looked away, blushing. She didn't know what to do. Should she cough, trying to make Luka aware that she was awake? Or should she just fake sleeping? She looked up. She couldn't help it. Luka pulled a skirt up, hiding her underpants. Miku couldn't take her eyes of her. She felt like the world's biggest pervert! Luka was now done getting dressed, and Miku closed her eyes before she would turn around.

"Closing our eyes, eh?.. I'm not interesting to look at when I'm dressed?"

A voice said. Miku felt a pain in her stomache, and a blush creeping onto her face. Oh. God. Why?

"I would be jealous too if I were you.."

Mikus eyes shot open.

"What the hell is your problem?"  
>She snapped.<p>

"Hey, you were the one looking at me getting dressed?"

Luka said, like she couldn't care less.

"That!-"

Miku frowned, trying to think of a good comeback.

"Was an accident! Now why do you treat me like that? What did I ever do to you?"

"Knocked me over that day at the park, talked about me behind my back, looked at me getting dressed, yeah, I can see how you are the victim in this situation!"

Miku looked away. She knew that Luka was somewhat right.

"But that doesn't make YOU innocent either!"  
>"I never claimed to be."<p>

Luka stated with a smirk on her face. The door slammed behind the pinkette, leaving a defeated Miku alone in the room.

[Luka's POV]

At the table in the kitchen, the two blonde twins, the green haired girl and that guy Kaito was sitting.

"Goodmorning!"

The twins shouted at once.

"So how do you like the place so far?"  
>The green haired girl, Gumi asked, as Luka joined the table for some breakfast. Luka nodded as a response.<p>

"It's ok, I guess."

"I hear you and your roommate aren't really getting along?"  
>The blue haired Kaito said.<p>

"Why do you care?"

Luka snapped defensively.

"Sorry?"

Kaito answered, clearly confused about the other girl reacting that way. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the girl twin, Rin broke the silence.

"So we heard that Meiko was talking about a singing project!"  
>"Really? Why?"<br>Gumi asked, trying to put butter on her bread without getting it on her fingers.

"Well, she thought it would be a good way to raise money for this facility!-"

"- And we agree!"  
>The other twin, Len answered. Kaito nodded.<p>

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, right Gumi?"

Gumi smiled.  
>"Sure! Singing would be a lot of fun! What about you, Luka? Are you in?"<br>"Don't count on it!"  
>Luka answered, and got up from the table.<br>"This is your home too!"  
>Rin yelled at her back, as she walked away. Luka turned around and looked at the younger blonde with furious eyes.<p>

"This will NEVER be my home! Do you understand that?"  
>And with those words she stomped to the door and slammed it shut behind her.<p>

**DUNDUNDUN-DUUUN! End of Chapter! Luka is acting pretty psm after my oppinion, and that despite I really like her...**

**Don't worry^^" She will get more likeable when you get to know her better in this story XD Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter *waves* so long :D**


End file.
